criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cash Lying On The Blood - Dialouges
Main Article: ''Cash Lying On The Blood Chapter 1 Jones: Ahhh, I love the Volcanic Isle... Jones: It has been 2 months and nothing happened. Jones: Also all of the people heard about our successful investigations in Grimsborough... Jones: ...so everyone's giving us something free, even a free suit on the best hotels. Ramirez: , Jones! There's a murder happened on the west beach in Touristic Center! Ramirez: Chief King told me that if you solve this murder, you will automatically promoted to Touristic Center! Jones: So, that's the end of holiday . Jones: Let's go there and get top of the things. 'Investigate West Beach' After Investigating Jones: Hmm, you found an ID Card and a document. Jones: It's pity that it's faded. Would you mind to reveal the writings? Autopsy The Victim's Body Nathan: Our victim is stabbed to death, that's the only thing that I can tell you.. 'Analyse ID Card' Alex: Your victim is called Ashton Tray. He was the owner of WestBank. Alex: If you need to, talk his wife, Jenny Tray. Jones: Ramirez! Call Mrs. Tray to the station for a little talk. 'Examine Faded Document' After Examining Jones: Excellent! You revealed everything on this document, Jones: Now let’s send it to Alex. 'Analyse Legal Document' Alex: This is a document of an refused offer between Ashton Tray, Ashley Brighton and Henry Cross! Jones: Nice! Let’s call them to station. Ramirez!! 'Inform Jenny Tray her husband’s death. Jones: Are you Jenny Tray, ma’am? Jenny Tray: Yes, but why did you call me here? Jones: Um... Miss... Your husband is murdered! Jenny Tray: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Jones: Mrs. Tray! Quick let’s call an ambulance, ! '''Talk to Henry about the victim. Jones: Mr. Cross, do you know Ashton Tray by a chance? Henry Cross: Yeah! But why did you ask? Jones: Becuase he has been murdered! Henry Cross: Really! Now, that creep won’t disturb me with his stupid deals. After Talking to Henry Jones: Whoa! Henry really took the murder easy! Jones: He’s one of the top suspects, doesn’t he ? 'Ask Ashley about her ties with the victim.' Jones: Ms. Brighton, do you know Ashton Tray? Ashley Brighton: Yeah! We’re business partners. Jones: Ms. Brighton, he has been murdered... Ashley Brighton: WHAT! Are you serious!!! Jones: Sorry for your loss Ms. Brighton. Ashley Brighton: I’m feeling dizzy, I’m going home... After Finishing All Tasks Ramirez: Jones! ! Ramirez: Jenny Tray has just discharged out of hospital and wants to talk to you! Jones: Thanks Ramirez! We’re on it! 'See what Jenny wants to tell you' Jenny Tray: Oh here you are officers! Jenny Tray: I remembered that Ashton told me he was going to meet someone on that Rooftop Garden. Jones: Let’s go, ! I’m driving this time! 'Investigate Rooftop Garden' After Investigating Jones: So you found a document again... Jones: Let’s send it over to Alex! 'Analyse Document' Alex: This document was signed in 2007 and is still relevant! Alex: In 2007, A security guard is hired to protect the Gardens. Jones: Did you find his name or place, Alex? Alex: I’m always a step ahead of you, Jones! Alex. His name is Wesley Small, and now he must be in his watch box! Jones: He may have seen our victim there, Let’s head there back, ! 'Ask Wesley Small if he saw something about the murder.' Jones: Hello we’re from Westville Police Department and we want to know if you saw something last night. Wesley Small: No, I didn’t notice anything. Only two men went inside the Gardens. Jones: What did they look like? Wesley Small: One of them had brown hair and eyes. He was a suit. I didn't see the another one. Jones: Thanks for your answers, Mr. Small After Talking To Wesley Jones: Wesley's description fits our victim perfectly. Jones: Her wife, Jenny told us he left home to went there. That's a good start. Ramirez: , Jones! Chief King immediately wants to you! Chief King: How’s your murder investigation going ? Jones: We’re about to cat- Chief King: DON'T LIE! Henry Cross is about to suicide on the West Bridge! Chief King: You MUST stop him, ! Chapter 2 Chief King: Henry Cross is about to suicide on the West Bridge! Chief King: Go and take him here! Jones: Quick, ! We must save him! 'Ask Henry about his suicide attempt on the West Bridge.' Jones: Henry! Please, stop! Henry Cross: No there's no choice left for me. Jones: But, there's ALWAYS a choice, Henry! Henry Cross: Good-bye ! Jones: Really!! You really pulled him back, ! Jones: You saved him!!! 'Investigate Water's Edge' Jones: This device is smashed to pieces. Even I think that your talent can't restore it, ! 'Examine Broken Device' After Examining Jones: So, this electronical pieces was a smartphone back in two days. It's still asking for a code. Would you mind cracking the code, ? 'Examine Smartphone' After Examining Jones: Let's send it over to Alex! 'Analyse Smartphone' Alex: Those phone was not holding any important thing except that photo. Alex: Your victim was clever enough to set camera's countdown to take a picture. Alex: So it took your killer's photo, but since you found in this water... Alex: ... it didn't took a clear photo. But I calcutated the height of the tree next to your killer and surprise! Alex. Your killer is 6'0"! At The Police Station Ramirez: A woman named Ashley Brighton called us. She said there's something urgent. Jones: Okay! I know her house is very near. Let's go and pay a visit to her! 'Talk to Ashley about her crisis.' Jones: So, why did you call us, Ashley? Ashley Brighton: , Ashton told me that he was going to the Rooftop Garden. Jones: We've already know that! Ashley Brighton: But, there's MORE Ashley Brighton: I saw a man at his car. I asked about that man but he refused to answer. Ashley Brighton: And when Ashton was leaving, the man in the car was holding a shiny thing like a knife! Jones: That must be our killer! Now, we know that he went to the Garden with his killer. Let's have an another look at there, ! 'Investigate Garden Tables' After Investigating Jones: Look, there's blood on that box. Let's open it and see it's secrets! 'Examine Metal Box' After Examining Jones: Oh my god! What a mess! I don't think that we will find something valueable. Jones: If you'd like to, we will have an another look at it, 'Examine Opened Box' After Examining Jones: You were right again, ! That pocket knife must be our murder weapon! We're making progress. 'Examine Pocket Knife' After Examining Jones: Wow! You have collected two different samples! That's a record, ! 'Analyse Molecule & Blood Sample' Grace: Well done, ! Thanks to your skills, we know our killer eats chocolate and their blood type is A+ Jones: We're getting closer, At The Police Station Jones: We're stuck here and it's been hours! The only advantage is we sent Ramirez to learn about our suspects. Ramirez: Officer Ramirez completed his duty! All of your suspects eat chocolate! Jones: That's not enough to incriminate the killer. Maybe we missed something at one of the crime scenes. Jones: You think that there must be a camera on the Garden? Jones: Okay, Let's search that camera, it will be better than nothing. 'Investigate Rooftop Garden' After Investigating Jones: It's the first time we found an opened camera. Let's send it to Alex and learn what he makes of it! 'Analyse Surveillance Camera' Alex: Your killer deleted the footage which recorded the murder. But luckily, the last footage recorded the killer when they was escaping. Alex: The Killer was wearing something yellow on his clothes. So I tried to find what was it, and BINGO! Alex: Your Killer wears a yellow handkerchief! Jones: Great job, Alex! Now, , let's put this garden-loving killer behind bars. 'Arrest The Killer' Jones: Henry Cross, you are under arr- Jones: Henry is dead! Look there's something pinned on his chest. Jones: It's a note! It is written to us, ! Jones: , I knew that you will catch me. But I couldn't live with that crime! My two nephews were staying with me. You will find them upstairs. Please find them a home, becuase their parents died in a traffic accident. The only survivors were these kids. I took care of them until now. Please help them! The key on my chest unlockes their door. Jones: ... At Chief King's Room Chief King: Well done Jones & ! You are promoted to Touristic Center. Ashley Brighton and Jenny Tray requested your help. You two better get it done. And when this tasks will be finished, please go to Walton Square and meet with the WestNews Reporter. He says it's urgent. Jones: Too much tasks! We better start now, ! Additional Investigation 'Jenny needs your help.' Jenny Tray: Oh, officers. Ashton's engagement ring was not on his finger at morgue! Please find it! Jones: Okay, Jenny. will find his ring in no time. 'Investigate West Beach' After Investigating Jones: Damnit! This ring's serial number is unreadable. How can we know this is theirs. 'Examine Ring' After Examining Jones: I wonder how you are doing it, ! 'Analyse Serial Number' Alex: This engagement ring belongs to Ashton & Jenny Tray! Jones: Great! Let's give it back to Jenny! 'Give the ring back to Jenny Tray.' Jenny Tray: Oh, thank you. I still remember the day we got married! It was the best day of my life! Jenny Tray: I shouldn't send you hungry! Please, take this burger as a gift from me... 'Ashley requested your help.' Ashley Brighton: , I can't find Ashton's will! I and Jenny Tray are sisters and we will both get half of the money. Please find it for us, ! 'Investigate Rooftop Garden' After Investigating Jones: This briefcase must be the victim's! Look his name is engraved here. Maybe the will is here... 'Examine Briefcase' After Examining Jones: That document may be the victim's will. Let's send it to Alex and learn! 'Analyse Document' Alex: This document is really your victim's will. And it says that his money will be splitted to Jenny and Ashley. And also they're sisters. Jones: Thanks, Alex. We can give it back to Ashley. 'Give the document back to Ashley.' Ashley Brighton: You found Ashton's will. How can I thank you... Ashley Brighton: Hmm... This suit fits you perfectly! It can be yours At Chief King's Room Chief King: A reporter named Robert Sharp wants to meet with you, . Chief King: He said that he will wait you on Walton Square. At Walton Square Robert Sharp: Are you and Dedective Jones? Jones: Yes we are, but why? Robert Sharp: Because there's a bomb alert on Golden Casino!